Generation Next
by S.Legossi
Summary: When Duel Academt is taken over, three students escape and go to Domino City to seek help from Seto Kaiba. When he agrees, bad things start happening, and it puts the students and Kaiba's own family at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Generation Next**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

Alexis stared out of the taxi window, absorbing all the beautiful sights of Domino City. "This is pretty awesome, isn't it, Lex." Jaden said, noticing the bewildered expression on her face. "Absolutely," She replied, "I can't believe we're even down here."

Neither could Jaden, but he had to keep in mind that they were her for some serious business. Duel Academy was shutting down, and not for any good reason. It had been taken over by a psychotic business tycoon that was determined to destroy it and any trace of its existence. Only three people had gotten away before the school had been locked down, those three people were Alexis, Jaden, and Atticus.

Now they were in Domino city to ask for help from maybe another psychotic businessman, but one who wasn't about to let the academy he built go to waste.

"Seto Kaiba," Jaden said, "We are going to have to convince Seto Kaiba to buy us out?" Alexis smiled weakly, "Not exactly, we have to convince him to literally get help down there and save us."

Now it was Atticus's turn to sigh, "Oh, what a joy that will be." Alexis turned her attention away from the view, "You know, Kaiba does have one soft spot." Jaden and Atticus turned their heads, "His wife."

**At KaibaCorp**

Kaiba sat at his desk, leaning over a stack of paperwork, "I love my job, I love my job, and I love my job." He repeated numbly, who was he kidding? His job made tons of money, sure, but fun? Absolutely not.

That's when there was a faint knock on the door, to which Kaiba replied, "Come in." The door slowly opened and Serenity walked in. "Hey sweetie," She said, looking at the paperwork stacked on his desk. "Hard day?" Kaiba nodded, not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Do you think we could go for lunch today? Alistair is at daycare today and Sushi is sounding really yummy." Kaiba looked up, Serenity leaned on his desk with arms crossed and a smile on her face. He put down his pen, "Sure." He was about to get up when his phone rang, after glancing guiltily up at Serenity he picked up. "Kaiba." He answered simply.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is someone to see you." His secretary said, "They say it's urgent." Kaiba sighed, "How urgent?" He could already feel Serenity's disappointment. "Fatal." The secretary answered. Kaiba sighed and spoke again, "Tell them to wait there I'll be down in a second." He hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, Kaiba replied, "Some fatally urgent news or something." He looked around for his bag, but it was out of sight. "Just head down, Ren, I'll be there in a moment." Serenity nodded and headed out the door.

**Back To Jaden**

"He'll be down in a second." The secretary told Jaden, who replied curtly, "Thank you." He trudged back to Alexis and Atticus, "He'll be down in a second." He told them, they smiled slightly.

"Do you really think he'll go for this?" Alexis asked, "He's really busy." Atticus shrugged, "Let's hope so, or we've got nothing."

Serenity walked out of the elevator and into the lobby of KaibaCorp. It was bustling as usual, but what was unusual were the three teens sitting on the waiting chairs. She decided she had some time to spare and walked over to them.

"Hey," She said, getting their attention, "What brings you guys here?" The shorter boy answered, "We're waiting for Mr. Kaiba, and we have a bit of an emergency." These must be the people he has to talk to, Serenity thought.

"I can assure he's coming," She told them, "But in the meantime, I'm Serenity Kaiba."


	2. Chapter 2

**Generation Next**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

Kaiba searched the crowded lobby for his wife, and saw her talking to some teens that should be at school. He gripped his briefcase and walked towards her.

"Serenity, are you ready to go?" Kaiba asked when he reached his wife. She nodded and said, "Yea, but you have a few visitors, Seto." She gestured to the three young adults.

"What is so urgent?" Kaiba asked, now he was in business mode. Atticus spoke this time, "We're from Duel Academy, it's been taken over by Pegasus." He swallowed and continued, "We managed to get out but the whole school is on some kind o lock-down."

After a moment's pause Jaden added, "We need your help." Serenity looked at Kaiba, who had a contorted facial expression. "Typical Pegasus." He muttered, he looked straight at Jaden, "I'll help to the greatest of my ability."

Almost on cue, the three students gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Sir." Alexis said standing up, Jaden repeated her words. "When should we start?" Atticus asked, Alexis shot him a dirty look, almost as if to say, "Could you be any ruder?"

Serenity smiled at Kaiba, who said, "Right now."

**At The Restaurant**

The usual seats that Seto Kaiba and his wife sat at while eating at their favourite sushi place was unoccupied. They had traded their quaint table and chairs for a booth, as to fit the three extra visitors.

"So," Serenity began, "What happened exactly?" She and Kaiba at on one side of the booth while Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus sat on the other side.

"It was a normal day and during our first class there was an announcement that we all had to return to our dorms." Alexis said, "It was weird, but basically everyone listened." She looked at Jaden, who kept the story going, "Atticus and I thought it was pretty weird too, but instead of listening we headed in a different direction."

"How'd you manage to get away with that without being noticed?" Kaiba asked, sipping on some misu soup. "It was pretty crowded, it wasn't too hard." Atticus replied, Jayden continued, "We saw Alexis in the crowd, grabbed her and took her with us. We had just snuck off campus when we heard the message through the outside PA system."

There was a moment of silence, the Alexis spoke up. "It said the school was under a lock-down, and that we were completely isolated and there was no way we could go against it." She swallowed, "Then he announced himself as Pegasus and he said he now owned our school. And if we all submitted that we could help take over the known world."

"I'm guessing that Consular Sheppard didn't agree to that." Serenity commented, Jaden nodded. "He refused, so now the whole school is going to be destroyed, wiped out, history."

Kaiba was angry, angry that Pegasus would even think of doing this, angry he would go through with it. "That's very complicated," He said, lacing his fingers together. "That still leaves the question, how'd you get out?"

"After a day of walking through the forest we found a motorboat we used to take a ride on every once I a while, it had enough gas to take us to the harbour here." Alexis explained, "Since then we found my other brother, and we've been staying with him." She looked up at Kaiba with pleading eyes, "But we need your help to save everyone at the academy."

Serenity squeezed Kaiba's hand reassuringly, and smiled. "We'll figure this out." The three students smiled I return while Kaiba's face stayed as still as stone. "We'll arrange a time tomorrow to tell you what we've got so far." Serenity said, she turned to Kaiba, "Don't you think so, hun?"

Kaiba nodded numbly, "How is noon for you? Just come to the KaibaCorp lobby, I'll wait for you there."

**At The Kaiba Mansion**

Serenity sat in front of her laptop staring at the screen intensely, Alistair was tumbling around behind her, and he had just discovered how to climb on furniture.

"Ali, honey, mommy wants you to stop climbing the couch, okay?" Serenity said in her sing-songy tone, it seemed to be the only way that three-year-olds interact.

Serenity was sending out emails to every person she knew that could possibly help avoid the destruction of Duel Academy and its students. She had just sent one to a business associate when her phone rang. The caller ID said restricted but she answered anyway.

"Hello." She said, there was a low rumbling on the other end but no answer. "Hello." She repeated, this time there was an answer. "Mrs. Kaiba?" She pulled the phone closer to her ear, "Yes, who is this?" There was a low chuckle followed by, "I've heard you're on the case for the destruction of Duel Academy."

She got worried once realizing that only five people knew of this project, and this was none of them. "I'm sorry, I know nothing of a Duel Academy." She replied, using her brave voice. "Mmm… hmmm… well, you do and you are." She swallowed and hoped the man didn't hear. "Are you nervous, Mrs. Kaiba? You should be, you're not ruining my plan, and this world will be mine."

"Who are you and why the hell do you have my number?" She exploded, the voice replied, "Stop trying to be the hero, or you will die."


End file.
